


Put Away Wet

by hermionesmydawg



Series: you belong (to me) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Role Reversal, Service Top, Snark, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesmydawg/pseuds/hermionesmydawg
Summary: What the actual hell, though? Steve slapped Bucky across the ass. The splotch joined two perfect red lines still lingering from earlier. "I beat you with a cane less than twenty minutes ago."Bucky blew an errant clump of hair away from his face, tilting his head to look at Steve. "And I loved it, I'm just saying that your thrusts are gentle. You're a gentle thruster."***Steve and Bucky attempt a little role reversal.





	Put Away Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series but can absolutely be read as a stand alone.

"You're quiet tonight."   
  
"God, you usually have your hand over my mouth to shut me up. There's no fucking pleasing you, is there?"   
  
Bucky was on his knees and elbows with his ankles bound, making him feel so tight that Steve worried he might pass out. Well, before Bucky got sassy with him anyway. From where he knelt, Steve actually  _ was _ pretty fucking pleased. "I'm balls deep inside you, is it too much to ask for a moan? A cry, a grunt, a whimper, something?"   
  
"Sorry, I was just feeling relaxed."   
  
"Relaxed?"   
  
"Yes, you're very gentle."   
  
What the actual hell, though? Steve slapped Bucky across the ass. The splotch joined two perfect red lines still lingering from earlier. "I beat you with a cane less than twenty minutes ago."   
  
Bucky blew an errant clump of hair away from his face, tilting his head to look at Steve. "And I loved it, I'm just saying that your thrusts are gentle. You're a gentle thruster."   
  
"I'm making love to you, goddammit." Even as he said it, Steve purposely pulled out and slapped his cock on Bucky's cheeks before thrusting not-at-all gently inside him again.   
  
"I'm just saying," Bucky grunted, like finally.  _ Something _ . "If the roles were reversed I would wear your ass out."   
  
"You?" Steve purred. He swept his fingers over the expanse of Bucky's back, soft and lovingly, before snatching his metal arm out from under him by the wrist. "Doubtful. You guided a bird to a perch the other day because, and I quote, 'that cat over there looks hungry'."   
  
"It reminded me of Sammy," Bucky said, adjusting his weight to his right arm.   
  
With a tsk, Steve grabbed the other arm, joining the two at the wrist. Poor Bucky, he face planted into the pillow, but whatever. He liked that kind of shit. "Can we not talk about Sam while I'm fucking you, please?"   
  
A muffled voice asked, "Is that what you're doing?"   
  
With arms as his reigns, Steve had some amazing leverage now. He pounded him hard and fast, relentless. Bucky howled, but it served him fucking right for complaining in the first place. "Ya know, you're talking awful big for someone who..."   
  
"Go ahead, say it," Bucky spat, grinding his forehead into the pillow. "Trust me, ahhhh, I am very much aware that I have never done that to anyone."   
  
Steve paused, his hips resting comfortably against surprisingly soft butt cheeks as he tilted his chest backwards. Every muscle in Bucky's back flexed as Steve pulled his arms, forcing his spine to straighten. With his face off the pillow now, Steve relished in the fact that his whiny boyfriend appeared strained and happy. "All you have to do is ask, you know."   
  
"Yeah," Bucky gasped. "I know."    
  


* * *

  
  
Later, like,  _ weeks _ later, a butt plug fell in Steve's lap. Literally. From up above.   
  
Bucky crossed his arms, ready for whatever Steve had to say on the matter. But this day had been coming for a while, and he knew that. Still. There's nicer ways to ask. Steve cleared his throat. "Can I help you?"   
  
"Put it in." Bucky nodded to the plug. "I want you nice and ready when I fuck that sweet ass tonight."   
  
Dear lord. "Anything else I can do for you, your highness?"   
  
Bucky huffed. "Yeah. Get dressed. Dressed  _ nice _ . I'm taking you out to dinner. Seems only appropriate, given the circumstances."   
  
"You mean the whole you fucking my sweet ass circumstance?" Steve suppressed a smile.   
  
"Yes, the ass fucking circumstance." Bucky's cheeks flushed.   
  
"And we're going out with this," Steve held up the plug, " _ in _ , correct? You don't want to pick out my clothes, as well?"   
  
"I'm not your fucking dom," Bucky retorted. "Top doesn't mean in charge. Pick out your own damn clothes.”   
  
"Okay." Steve nodded and tossed the butt plug back to Bucky. "Since we have that cleared up, I'm not going to put that in."   
  
"But Steve-"   
  
" _ You're _ going to put it in," he interrupted, standing up from the sofa. His gaze was firm as he stood eye to eye with his mate. "Problem?"   
  
Chin raised, Bucky gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing prominently. "Nope, you jerk. Take your fucking pants off."   
  
Steve laughed, dropping his running pants and underwear right there in the living room. Bucky licked his lips. "See something you like?" Steve asked.   
  
Bucky rolled his eyes. "Bedroom."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"Don't sir me."   
  
"Sorry, sir."   
  
Bucky growled, shoving Steve on the bed as soon as they crossed the threshold of their room. "You're a little shit."   
  
Payback, Steve figured. But also, attitude was like body armor and he couldn't help but be a little nervous about this "circumstance”. There was a chance he'd hate this - he had a tendency to be a tad bit inflexible when it came to change, and taking it in the ass was a big change for him. Not like he'd say no, though. What Bucky wanted, Bucky got.   
  
"On your knees, Captain," Bucky ordered, swatting him gently on the thigh. Steve did as he was told, and even resisted the urge to give guidance and technique advice. A firm hand rested on hip. "Oh fuck."   
  
"What? What's wrong?" Steve swiveled but Bucky pushed him back down with a hand between his shoulders.   
  
"Nothing," Bucky sighed. "Jesus, fuck, you should see yourself."   
  
_ Oh _ . A light blush tinged Steve's ears. "Not sure I really want to."   
  
"You do, goddamn, you do." Warm breath ghosted his lower back, just barely teasing what was likely to come. Steve tensed briefly under the attention, but mentally talked himself down. It wasn't like he was a complete virgin or anything. But then Bucky nipped at his cheek, sending a jolt of God knows what straight to his dick. "Baby," Bucky purred. "You're so beautiful, you just don't know."   
  
_ Betcha say that to all the girls _ , Steve thought. Being on display like this unnerved him. He needed to regain some control. "You just gonna look at it all day or actually do something back there?"   
  
Bucky spread his cheeks, and boy, he only  _ thought _ he was on display before. "I'ma fucking look at it all day if I want to. Jesus, so pretty and pink and," he pressed his thumb against Steve's hole, "tight."   
  
Steve flinched, worrying his bottom lip. He just needed to channel his inner power bottom, if he even fucking had one. What would he do in the opposite position? Well, he'd already have his face between Bucky's cheeks, for one. So what was he waiting for? "Buck?"   
  
"Shoosh," Bucky said. "Just...a second."   
  
Served Steve right for all the times he's made Bucky wait.   
  
Then Bucky licked a warm, wet stripe from taint to the tiny divot above Steve's crack, moaning softly as he went. Steve shuddered so Bucky did it again and again, each one firmer and wetter and fucking  _ crumbling _ his stoic reserve. His legs shook beneath him, his heavy cock swaying helplessly. "God," Steve sighed, or panted, or prayed.   
  
"He turned his head away the minute you whipped your dick out," Bucky teased. He sat back on his heels, mouth shiny and red and goddamn obscene. "I kinda hate you for not letting me do this before now."   
  
_ I kinda hate myself too _ , Steve doesn't say. "Well...I got no excuses, sorry."   
  
"You got no excuse for the way you look right now, either." Bucky crawled over to his nightstand to grab a bottle of lube. "Like a little cock slut with your ass in the air, begging for more."   
  
Whatever. No. Steve rolled his eyes. "You are  _ really _ one to talk. Hurry up."   
  
Bucky cocked his head. "Anxious to get fucked?"   
  
"You wish. I'm hungry." Steve expected a crude comment about eating from behind him, but Bucky's focus was concentrated elsewhere. That was actually a good thing - Bucky's butt plug insertion skills were better than his own. Minimal discomfort and then it was done.   
  
"You look filthy, Rogers." Bucky grinned smugly.    
  
"Gee, thanks," Steve grumbled, attempting to slide smoothly off the bed. Okay, so, wearing a plug in bed was a whole hell of a lot different than trying to fucking walk with one in. One step and his gut tightened with this strange needy sensation. He breathed through it and strode quickly to his closet.   
  
Now he just had to survive the next two hours like this. God help him.   
  


* * *

  
  
Every squirm at dinner made Bucky grin. A masochist with a sadistic side. Fantastic.   
  
Steve grimaced. "What are you doing?"   
  
Bucky signaled for their server. "I want dessert."   
  
Steve pounded his fist on the table, giving the surrounding customers a frighten. He didn't care. "I hate you."   
  


* * *

  
  
Funny thing about butt plugs - nothing. They're not fucking funny at all.   
  
The range of emotions Steve felt went about like this - horny as hell, uncomfortable, horny again, oddly peaceful, then angry. He was a nice blend of horny and angry by the time he and Bucky arrived back home after their ridiculously long dinner date. As soon as Bucky dropped his keys in the bowl, Steve snatched him up by his stupid fucking ponytail and slammed him face forward into the wall.   
  
Bucky laughed. "I got a few fantasies that start just like this."   
  
Steve tugged his hair again with one hand and squeezed the other in between the wall and Bucky's pelvis, palming his hand over his crotch. "Me too. Most of them involve you begging and pleading to get fucked, like the needy little shit you are."   
  
"Same."   
  
"Not a fan of this little role reversal, honestly. So here's what's gonna happen." Steve felt Bucky respond under his palm, hardening just from the tone of his voice. Good boy. "Since you like toys so much, I want you in bed with a plug in and a cock ring on by the time I get out of the bathroom."   
  
Bucky gulped. "Cock ring?"   
  
Steve stepped back, dragging Bucky to their bedroom by his hair. "Cock ring. Understood?"   
  
"Yes, sir." Bucky nodded, slowly beginning to undress.   
  
In the safety of the bathroom, Steve stripped like a madman. He watched his skin flush a deep red as he worked the plug out and set it by the sink. The loss was both a relief and a disappointment.  _ Frustrating _ . If someone had told him that morning that he'd be dying to ride a dick into oblivion he would have laughed and kicked their ass. And yet, here he fucking was.   
  
Steve washed his hands and wiped the sweat off his brow. In the bedroom, Bucky'd done as he was told, waiting anxiously for further instruction. Steve smiled at him, looking sweetly innocent and a little nervous. "You're so good for me," he said, and Bucky beamed. "Even if you  _ are _ a total shit." Bucky grinned.   
  
Placing a hand on Bucky's chest, Steve rolled him to his back, hovering close for a deep kiss. No games or scenes tonight. Just the two of them. And a few sex toys, but really, those were just essential to a good sex life.   
  
"You're gonna do fine," Steve murmured against Bucky's lips. "I'm gonna take good care of you."   
  
"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Bucky asked.   
  
Steve shrugged a shoulder, peppering Bucky's jaw and chest with kisses. "Goes both ways."   
  
Bucky ran a hand through Steve's hair. "What if it feels too good and I blow my load after a coupla seconds?"   
  
With a laugh Steve grabbed Bucky's cock, giving it a few strokes. "Why the hell else do you think you have a cock ring on? Because it  _ does _ feel good. Plus, you're not allowed to come until I do."   
  
"Shocking," Bucky grumbled. "And the plug?"   
  
"Payback." Steve pinched one of Bucky's nipples, hard. "Lube," he ordered. "You know what to do."   
  
Bucky muttered, "Don't even get any foreplay," and Steve pinched his nipple again. "Ya know, I'd hardly consider that punishment, seeing as how I like it."   
  
"Shut up and finger me."   
  
"Yeah, okay, yeah," Bucky breathed. His eyes grew wide and his heart thumped hard and fast under Steve's hand, and yeah, maybe Steve was a little anxious but it was all worth it for this. For Bucky experiencing something new and exciting, something he wanted. Steve wished he could give that to him every day.   
  
The top of the bottle snapped closed loudly and Bucky slicked the cool liquid between his cheeks. Steve glanced just to make sure he was about to be penetrated by a flesh hand and not a metal one, sighing quietly in relief when it was confirmed. He loved every inch of Bucky but hell, baby steps. Maybe the metal one next time.   
  
He was already thinking about next time? What the hell?   
Bucky gasped when a finger slid inside Steve with little resistance. Steve's eyelids fluttered and closed. "Jesus, Steve, I think I need to be kissing you when I do this."   
  
"Uh huh," Steve agreed, flattening himself on Bucky, trapping his arm between their bodies. He nipped at Bucky's lower lip, hissing when another finger worked its way inside him. "This what you wanted?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah."   
  
Steve kissed the corner of his lips sweetly. "Me on top, riding your cock?"   
  
Bucky whimpered, a pitiful, desperate sound. "Please?"   
  
Another finger, and another five or twenty seconds to recover his bearings. "How long have you been thinking about it?"   
  
"Hmm." Bucky's eyes were heavy but Steve could read him like a book. About a million thoughts were going through his head, from  _ please just sit on my dick _ to  _ God I fucking love you _ , and all the other nonsense in between. "Probably 'bout eighty years or so."   
  
Lord. "Long time to wait," Steve panted. He was panting, shit, trying to be the bottom and the top at the same time was not easy. He sat upright and grabbed the lube. "Condom."   
  
"Jesus Christ, Steve." Bucky shook his head. "You and these fucking rubbers, just let me raw dog it okay? We'll take a shower after, get nice and sanitized, but for the love of God please just fuck me."   
  
"Ugh, fine." So Steve probably knew about as much about riding cock as Sam did. In other words, nothing. For a second he had an out of body experience, slicking and stroking the wrong person, feeling himself mourn the loss of fingers inside him instead of anticipating the heat about to envelope him. Weird, wild shit going on. "You help?"   
  
Bucky nodded, fumbling blindly to line them up. "Go slow, but not too slow. Helps if you bear down a little."   
  
Got it. Slow. And strange? Steve wasn't going to chant "it's weird, it's weird, it's weeeeiiiiiird" as he sunk down even though he thought it. Instead he concentrated on Bucky, wondering what sort of thoughts were racing through his mind. Probably not  _ weird _ , that's for damn sure. And when his thighs settled on Bucky's hipbones, somehow it felt okay. Good, even. "You okay?"   
  
"Yeah," Bucky sighed. His fingers traced circles along Steve's thighs. "Little intense."   
  
Maybe the butt plug was too much. Oh well, too late now. "That's better than 'eh, it's alright', I guess."   
  
"I'd say. I'm gonna be thinking about this on my deathbed, willing I make it to one." Bucky exhaled, tilting his head to stare at Steve's swollen cock. Steve wrapped a hand around himself and squeezed, eliciting a weak little cry from Bucky. "You seem to be doing pretty swell, pal."   
  
Steve shifted his hips and yeah, he was pretty fucking swell. Supersoldier serum was good for a lot of things, and it seemed like sex was yet another benefit. His body adapted fairly quickly - the two hour buildup probably didn't hurt - and now he was ready to roll. Literally. He rolled his hips, reaching for Bucky's jaw with his free hand. "You ready?" he asked, thumbing over the cleft in his chin.   
  
"Fuck yeah," Bucky answered. He grabbed ahold of the headboard behind him, his self-imposed bondage. "Do your worst."   
  
Just the slightest movement had Bucky clenching his jaw and squirming beneath Steve's weight, but the thumb on his pulse point kept Bucky grounded, focused. After a few tries they found a rhythm and Steve even managed to graze his prostate about one out of every five times. His grip on Bucky's neck tightened every time a spark shot through him, Bucky choking on his gasps every chance he got to catch his breath. "Breathe, Buck," Steve encouraged him.   
  
"Overrated," Bucky mumbled. He was beautiful like this, raw and wrecked and utterly devoted. He sucked in a deep breath and clenched his eyes shut. "I'm not. I can't. Ya know? It's just, it's good, it's really fucking good, you bastard."   
  
Steve smiled, slowing to a stop on shaky knees. The room felt like it was still moving. He released his grip, licking his lips at the sight of the pretty red finger marks on Bucky's neck. "You feel good to me, too."   
  
"Yeah?" Bucky blinked excitedly.   
  
"Hell yeah." Steve grimaced, sliding gingerly off Bucky's lap and immediately sprawling on his back. "I changed my mind. Fuck me, come when you want. I wanna watch you."   
  
“Say what?” Bucky perked up, immediately removing his ring as gently as possible. "Can I come on your tits?"   
  
"Goddammit, they're not..." Steve chuckled. "Yes, you can, you asshole."   
  
Then a pillow got shoved under his ass and his knees were pressed to his chest, and seriously, Bucky came prepared to fuck and to fuck hard. He just needed a little shove in the right direction. Bucky thrust inside him so quickly that Steve felt it in his throat, wresting the air from his lungs and making his bulletproof heart skip a beat. He ached but felt good, so good. Bucky could take anything from him and he'd give and give until he had nothing left.   
  
A cool, firm hand gripped Steve's wrist, shoving his hand between their bodies. "I wanna watch you, too," Bucky whispered.   
  
_ Intense _ , Bucky said before. Yeah, the intensest of the intense, almost to the point of being overstimulating. Steve liked focus, containment, concentrated energy and this feeling was exquisite but also none of those things. He watched Bucky's face go through their progressions, urging him on. “Harder,” he teased.

“Really?” Bucky groaned, and thrust harder because no way was he going to back down from that challenge.

Steve bit his lip, hard. “Come on, baby, come on my tits."   
  
He said that. Without laughing.  _ That's _ how fucked out Steve Rogers was.   
  
"Fuck, did you just?" Bucky pulled out with a cry, scampering up the bed with his hand around his dick like a goddamn porn star. He gave a few stiff strokes then painted Steve's chest and face with pearly stripes. Watching Bucky come undone let Steve focus and soon he joined him, splattering their canvas with his own mess.    
  
Steve wanted to joke that they'd just watched a scene like this on PornHub not even a week ago, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Well, more ruined than a cooling cum splattered torso already made it. "Um," he said, making a face.   
  
"Don't you fucking move," Bucky ordered, and headed for the bathroom. The sink turned on, and Steve thought of how nice it would be to be on the receiving end of aftercare.   
  
Wrong.   
  
Bucky came out of the bathroom and grabbed his phone, snapping a few photos before Steve could whine in protest. "You look wrecked, Rogers. Fucking  _ amazing _ ."   
  
"Nobody better ever see those,” Steve warned.   
  
Bucky crossed his heart. “Just you and me, I swear."   
  
Steve scowled and Bucky showed him a picture, grinning from ear to ear. And wow, he did looked wrecked. Spent. Fucked hard and put away wet.    
  
It actually  _ was _ kind of amazing. “Did it live up to expectations?”   


Bucky slipped back into the bathroom, turning the shower on as hot as it could go. “Awesome. Showstopping. Unbelievable.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “But?”

“Eh,” Bucky shrugged. “I still prefer to bottom.”

Oh thank God.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come visit me in my multi-shipper hell on [tumblr](http://anthonystan.tumblr.com)!


End file.
